At The Crack of Dawn
by WinchesterGirl5525
Summary: Dean wakes up  in the middle of the night to find that his covers had been stolen from him. Slight Dean/ Cas not too much. Ok again a little cheesy but cute. Once again I dont own supenatural. I do own the house that they are staying in.


At the Crack of Dawn

It was at least five in the morning when a chilling breeze made its way in through Romie's farm house that the Winchesters had been staying in for about a week. Sending a bone shattering chill down Deans spine, _Fuck its cold. _ His hand reached out to find his covers, but they were no where in reach. _If Sam stole them again he is soo getting a beat down._ As his hand wondered about the bed, his hand fell upon something rather warm. Not realizing what it was, he allowed his hand to travle over it. _ What the hell is that... _His thoughts were interupted, as his hand brushed across a mess of short hair.

Dean opened one of his eyes, only to see a very warm, yet shivering angel currled up close to him, and in his comforter no doubt. It was comical to the elder Winchester to see the oh so stoic angel, currled up in a blanket because he was cold. But right now he was freezing his friggen toes off and wanted his god damn blanket. He tried to peel some of the covers off of the angel, but ended in failer, as the angel rolled over. Taking most of the blanket with him. Oh that was it. Dean had had enough of the cold.

" Cas." The elder Winchester called out his name in a hushed tone, so not to wake his brother across the room. " Hey Cas wake up." A snort came from the intruding angel, as he jerked awake.

" Dean..." Castiel's voice was still heavily laidened with sleep, as he looked across his shoulder to see the scowl on the hunter's face. " What is it?" Dean rolled his eyes and gave him a version of Sam's bitch face.

" Dude you mind giving me back my blanket?" He said with a tone of annoyance. Cas's eyes went wide as he looked down at the blanket in question rapped around him.

" Im sorry Dean..." His eyes looking genuinly appologetic. "... I dont remember coming up here..." The angel was cut off by Dean's lips pressing to his.

" T's allright Cas. I dont blame you. Its fucking cold up here." Dean uttered as he broke the kiss. " Now can I have some of my covers back, so I dont freeze to death." Unrolling himself from the comforter, Cas ended up on the floor with a thump. His face pinched itself into a look of pain. " You ok?" Dean inquired as he spred the blanket out on the bed so they could both have a suffician amount to currle up in.

" No..." Cas stood up, with his hand pressed to his ribs on the right side, Rubbing them slightly. Cringing at the pain that was immiting from it. " That felt weird..." He sat down on the edge of the bed and cringed once more. The hunter shifted on the bed to face Cas's back.. Scooting forward he lifted the angel's shirt up. Looking at his side.

" Dude, you have a bruse there. " Dean said in astonishment. " That little fall shouldnt have hurt at all." The angel looked back at him. His saphire eyes quakeing with pain as he turned slightly. " Dont move too much. Its just going to hurt more." His voice was sturn as his ice cold hands ran across his side, pulling a low moan from the angel.

" Dean that feels good..." Cas choked out before his hunter pushed his lips to the back of his neck. The angel relaxed under his touch, leaning back into the hunter's shoulder. " This being mortal thing is confusing." Cas's voice was low, enjoying the feel of the man behind him. To Dean's suprise, he was actually showing more human feelings than he had been before. Pain, exaustion, confusion, and comfort. Just a couple of human traits but hey at least it was something. " I thought being human..." he started, then shifted a bit to look at Dean. " I used to think human emotions clouded ones judgement. But now I see why you need them." He paused and kissed Dean's lips lightly. " It scares the hell out of me."

" Cas..." The elder Winchester's words were soft, as he pulled the angel back into another kiss. this one a bit more tender than the last. " You know Im going to help you through this. As long as it takes Im not going to make you do this on your own." With those words he shifted Castiel gently untill his legs were vertical over the bed. " Now we need to get some sleep." He said with a weary smile. Throwing the covers over Cas, making sure he had enough to wrap around his side.

Cas moved closer to his hunter, as Dean wrapped one protective arm around his shouder, pulling him a bit closer so their body's were flushed together. The angel's head settled in the crook of Dean's neck, and sighed as he got comfortable. " Comfy?" The hunter inquired as he shifted his shoulder to better compinsate Cas's head. He nodded and lazely shifted one arm up and over Dean's chest. Nodding into a restfull sleep, Cas leaned to his hunter's ear.

" Thank you Dean." Cas's voice was barely a whipser, " You are truly my angel." With that he found himself closing his eyes, and falling into a deep sleep in his hunter's arms. Safe and protected.


End file.
